Soul Eater one-shots
by httydragontrainer1234
Summary: these are my random soul eater one-shots. pairings include soma, kima, kidliz, tsustar. rated t to be safe may concern language and adult themes. please send in ideas! - httydragontrainer1234 out-


AN: Sup guys? I'm finnaly back! Aren't you exited? Well i'm truely sorry i decided to die for a few months. :( But I'm back now, and I've gotten 3 new fandoms, too! I now write for Soul Eater, Black Butler, HTTYD, and Fairy Tail. These are my relationship one-shots for Soul Eater.

The pairings i will do for soul eater are:

soul x maka

kid x maka

kid x liz

tsubaki x black*star

and I think that's all of them. If you want to know the rest of the pairings i will do, I will put them at the end of this first ME YOUR IDEAS IN A PM OR A REVIEW, PLEASE. I also take one word promts if you wish to send them in. I will shut up now.

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater, but I do wish I owned DTK and Liz. :)

* * *

**1-SoMa**

_CRASH!_

"Maka!" Soul screamed as he watched his meister fly into a load of boxes in the warehouse they were currently fighting in.

They were on a mission to kill a kishin egg, when it snuck up behind them and knocked Soul away from his meister in an explosion attack. The attack had also sent Maka into those crates from earlier.

That kishin egg was now closing in on her quickly. Soul, seeing this, ran straight toward the beast, and before it even saw him coming, Soul killed it with one swipe of his blade-arm. He left the blood red soul floating in mid-air, and ran for Maka.

Said girl was still conscious, surprisingly, but wasn't in the best shape.

" Come on, Maka, let's at least get you somewhere that I can see how bad you're hurt." his voice was soft and concerned.

She groaned once before mumbling a pained, " okay", back to him.

He made his way over to her, even more worried now, seeing as how 'The Great Maka Albarn' was showing weakness. Finnaly reaching her, he gently picked her up bridal style, and carried her out of the building, only stopping to grab the soul and eat it.

It was dark now, so Soul walked to the nearest street light and set his technian down, using his jacket as a pillow for her.

" Where does it hurt?", he inquired, hoping the damage wasn't too bad.

" I think I broke a couple ribs, again, and my shoulder feels disloacated. Other that that I just feel battered, but I'll be fine." She was holding her right side as she spoke.

"That's not too bad, then, let's get you back to the academy. They'll take care of you there."

" Thanks, Soul, you're the best."

" I know." he spoke firmly as he got down on his knees and put forehead against hers and grabbed her hand in his.

She blushed as she asked," Soul, what are you doing?"

" You scared me back there, Maka, and I decided I would tell you something as soon as i knew you would be alright.", his voice was serious.

" What?"

" I-I love you, Maka Albarn." he stated.

Her eyes went wide at that, but she still replied," I love you too, Soul." Even at that she was still caught completly off gaurd by what happened next.

Soul 'Eater' Evans kissed her. But, she still wasted no time in kissing him back. They finnaly broke for air when Maka spoke again.

" Soul, you have no idea how long I have waited for you to do that."

He chuckled once before responding," Well, you have no idea how long I have wanted to do that. Now, let's get you back, shall we?"

"Kay." she says back before they begin heading home again.

* * *

AN: And thats it for my first soul eater fanfic. as i said before i will now give out all my pairings and you guys wil begin sening in ideas and promts for any of the fandoms i mentioned at the top. you may review or PM me ideas and prompts criticism is apreciated. now, without further babling on my part,

PAIRINGS:

maka x soul, maka x kid, kid x liz, tsubaki x black*star, - Soul Eater

ciel x lizzy- black butler

natsu x lucy, natsu x erza, gray x lucy, gray x erza, gajeel x levvy- Fairy Tail

hiccup x astrid- how to train your dragon

those are the pairings that i will do, i would love to hear your ideas and criticism, so send it all in and i promise ill do as much of them as i can, k?

till next time, a shout out to everyone who loves, TITANIA ERZA SCARLETT, SEBASTIAN MICHALS, DEATH THE KID, OR BEST OF ALL, **AVRIL LAVIGNE!**


End file.
